Mistaken Identity
by SearchingForThatBlueBox
Summary: Noah finds out that his father was a serial killer.
1. The Sins of the Father

I just had this idea. Don't know where I'm going with this or if I should continue. Let me know what you think, ideas are great! Enjoy!

Chapter One "The Sins of the Father"

Noah Gray was running through the street with a gray suit and guns hidden in his vest. The 25 year old was a rookie for the FBI and this was his first big case. He was running after a wanted criminal. They entered an abandoned shack.

"Stop FBI!" He yelled out with a gun in one hand. The man kept running. Noah sighed in exasperation. He took his right hand off the gun and pointed it at the man. He stopped in his track. Noah advanced on him.

"I said stop." The man's eyes widened when he saw him.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry. I swear I'll listen, Sylar." Noah gave him a puzzled look.

"My name is Noah Gray, not Sylar. I wasn't even born when Sylar died." He said. The man narrowed his eyes at him.

"It can't be. You look just like him." Noah took out the hand cuffs and hand cuffed the man.

"What are you?" Noah asked.

"I can walk through walls."

"Hmm." Noah nodded.

"Explains how you stole all that money from the banks and getting away." Noah released his hold on the man.

"What are you?" The man asked in turn.

"Empath, like my father and uncle." Noah explained. His partner ran into the warehouse.

"Oh good, you got him." He huffed.

"Seriously Parkman?" He asked Matty.

Once they put the man in their boss' car they went out for lunch.

"Do you know what Sylar looked like?" He asked out of the blue. Matty swallowed his fry.

"No, I was a baby when he was alive."

"That's the third person that's told me I look like Sylar."

"Don't worry about it dude. Whatever you're thinking, he's not your dad. You look exactly like Gabriel. There's no doubt you're his son." Noah sighed.

"I know..." Noah didn't tell Matty what he really thought. When he got home, he did a search for Sylar. There was a surveillance video of him on youtube. He was walking away from a murder. Noah sucked in a breath when he saw Sylar's face.

"Shit." He said angrily.

Gabriel had just gotten home from work. The Company had made him work a double shift. Catching bad guys with abilities was challenging, especially since Bennet had retired. The phone rang.

"Hello?" He said, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Hey dad." Gabriel smiled. A call from his son always made his day worth it.

"What's up, buddy?"

"Can I come over?" Gabriel was worried.

"Is everything alright?" Noah sighed.

"No." He said and hung up. Noah flew over to his dad's. He walked through the front door.

"Hey, what's up?" Gabriel asked. He took his black glasses off.

"You should wear contacts dad, they're really comfortable." Noah said sitting down on the couch. Gabriel chuckled.

"I don't really like them." Was all he said.

"Are you Sylar?" Noah asked out of the blue. Gabriel's eyes widened. He took a deep breath.

"No, not anymore." Noah nodded sadly.

"But you were." Noah looked out the window.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"No." Gabriel said.

"Did mom know?"

"Of course." He said looking his son in the eyes.

"How, I'm sorry, this is an awkward question, but how could she have loved you when she knew you were a killer?" Noah winced at the look of hurt on his father's face.

"We were both alike. We could both live for eternity. We fell in love and then you were born."

"If she could live for eternity, then where is she?" He asked with a tiny note of accusation.

"She was going out to get some diapers for your sister and she never came back. I did everything I could to find her. We were happy. She would've never left us. I think she was taken and... they found her kill switch."

"Oh." Noah said sadly.

"I know why you killed people, why you couldn't stop. You don't need to explain to me. I just needed to know. You should tell Jenny before she finds out on her own. Her temper... well you know." Gabriel nodded and laughed.

"Your mother and I both had tempers, still do." He chuckled.

"When's Jenny coming home anyway?"

"Sometime after midnight. She's going to a party."

"Ugh. I never got why parties are fun to some people. There's too many people, too much noise, chaos..." He trailed off. Sometimes the chaos was too much and he had the urge to... he didn't know what, but he knew it wasn't good. Gabriel studied his son. He knew there was something else bothering him. Noah had never had a temper, he was always cool headed. Gabriel thought that when his son would find out that he had been Sylar that he would lose it. Sometimes it worried him at how calm and understanding he was. He figured it was a manifestation of his powers.

"There's more that's bothering you."

"The way that people look at me when they think I'm Sylar... it's disturbing. They're so scared. To have that kind of power over people is scary. You were truly the Boogeyman back then." Gabriel sighed.

"I'm sorry kid. I wished you had gotten your mom's looks too." Noah chuckled and shrugged. There was nothing he could do about it.

"How's grand-pa?" He changed the topic.

"Annoying. He's so bored with his life that he keeps asking me about my cases. You should visit him. He's lonely." Noah nodded.

"Did he ever hate you?"

"Oh yeah. For years. He hated that I was with your mother." Noah could just see his grand-father freaking out.

"Thanks for the talk dad." He flew out the window towards his apartment.

Somewhere in Asia a woman with blonde hair wore a black wig. She had finally regained consciousness from her coma. She had one goal in mind; kill Sylar.

**Please review.**


	2. Eighteen Years Gone

So I've decided to keep this story going. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter Two "Eighteen Years Gone"

_Beep. _

_Beep. _

_Beep._

A white room was filled with medical equipment. It smelt of bleach. Claire's eyes fluttered open.

"Hello?" She said hoarsely but no one answered her.

She looked around herself frantically. She was attached to a bunch of machines, an IV drip and a hair/brain monitor. She ripped the IV and monitors out of her body. She had bruises and cuts all over her body. So far, she wasn't healing. Her heart hammered in her chest. Where was she? Had the Company found her? Was it Sylar, not done with his research on her brain? She hopped out of the bed. She only had a white night gown on her slim body. She ran to the door and did a double take at her reflection. Her blond hair stood in all directions, cut unevenly at shoulder length. She looked older, not nineteen, but closer to twenty-five. A young woman, her father's words rang through her head. She had to get out of here. She shoved the door and her reflection away and ran through a white corridor. Half way down the corridor and man in a blue uniform looked her way. His eyes widened. He took the walkie talkie off his shoulder.

"Patient 67883 is getting away." Claire bolted for the next door on the right. The uniformed man ran after her. Two more men joined the other man. They took out what looked like tazors. She ran faster and dashed into an office. She ran for a window and crashed through. Pain radiated all throughout her body. She felt all her bones break when her body impacted with the ground. Somewhere dimly, in her subconscious she realized she wasn't healing. She just wanted to get home to her babies. Her eyes fluttered shut as she welcomed the darkness. _Gabriel._ She thought as she slipped into unconsciousness.

13 years later

"Patient 67883 is on the run. Back up is needed immediately." A uniformed man said, it seemed for the hundredth time. But really Claire had tried escaping 47 times in the last 16 years. Because of her regenerating capabilities the drugs they put in her body would wear off quicker and it would get used to it. Every time she woke up they would have to up the dosage.

"Roger that." A voice said bored.

Claire ran as fast as she could. She finally made it to a blue set of doors. She pushed as hard as should could but they wouldn't budge. She grabbed the first and so far only uniformed man and punched him in the nose, rendering him unconscious. She grabbed his ID card and swiped him through the machine next to the door. It opened. She kept running. The harsh brightness of the sun made her squint. It had been years since she had seen the sun. She ran into a busy street. It looked as if she was in China. People gave her funny looks as she ran around in a hospital gown. Someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a building. She bit down on his hand. He cried out in pain.

"Ow, fuck Claire. What was that for?" The man said. Claire whirled on him. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"It's me Wes, your husband. Thank God you're okay." He hugged her as she narrowed her eyes. _This doesn't fell right,_ Claire thought.

"What's happened? What was that place?" She spat out.

"You were abducted sixteen years ago, I looked everywhere for you. I came here for you, I helped you break out."

"How? Why didn't you some for me sooner?"

"It's complicated, Claire. It was close to impossible to find you. But all that matters is that you're here now. Are you healing yet?"

Claire looked down at her bruises. She shook her head.

"I bought an apartment for us further down in China, far away from that horrible place." He shuddered.

"Until you can recuperate we'll stay here." Claire nodded numbly. She was so confused and didn't remember anything.

Two years later

Claire sobbed as she shook Wes' body. There was so much blood. His head had been cut open, his brain missing from his skull. She knew who did this and she would hunt him down and kill him. She put on a black wig, the same one she had been wearing for the past two years. Her powers had finally been starting to come back though she was still slowly aging, she was sure it would stop once her powers were fully back. Wes had told her that they had kept her for experiments and had drugged with something that would suppress her abilities. Her life with him had been simple enough. He would go to work in the mornings and Claire would stay in their apartment and surfed the internet for anything she could find. Wes would let her go out when she felt well enough. She couldn't believe she was married to him. It had felt odd and for some reason not right. But she had suppressed those feelings for his sake. He hadn't seen her in sixteen years, hadn't been with anyone since she had disappeared. She felt somehow indebted to him. And now that her only hope for a real life was dead she would search and kill the bastard who did this.

"I'm coming for you Sylar." She said with conviction as she pulled out a gun. She knew, somehow, where his kill switch was. He would be dead by the end of the week.

**Please review.**


	3. Her Mistake

Chapter 3 "Her Mistake"

Claire knew Sylar's real name. She had heard her Father say it. Gabriel Gray. He lived in Queen's and that was all she knew. She stopped at a phone booth and looked for his name. She knew it was a long shot. But much to her surprise she found it. She ripped the page out of the phone book and folded it into her pocket. Sylar was going to pay for killing her husband. When she got closer to the apartment her heart started to beat faster and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Claire shook the feelings away and kept walking closer to the apartment, still with the black wig on. She fingered the gun that was in her purse, just to reassure herself. She was five apartment complexes away when she saw _him_ walking down the street. He wore a gray suit and he looked... happy. She took the gun out of her purse and brushed by him, and then she pivoted around so that she was behind him. She put the gun against his head.

"Make one sound, and I'll pull this trigger. I know where your kill switch is, right behind the head." She said between gritted teeth.

"I have no clue what you're on ma'am, but you're making a mistake."

"Shut up, Sylar! Don't play games with me." She said angrily, pushing the gun harder against his head.

"Oh for the love of God, I'm not Sylar!" He exclaimed. Which Claire realized was out of character for him to say. She kicked him behind the knees and he fell down.

"Get up and walk over to that alley." She spat at him. 'Sylar' did as he was told. Claire patted him down and found that he had three guns. She gave him an angry look.

"I'm a federal agent ma'am. Look in my jacket pocket, that's where my ID is." He looked up into her familiar eyes.

"I know all your tricks Sylar, don't even try. You're going to pay for killing my husband." She said, her voice quivered at the end.

"Look, I'm sorry that Sylar killed your husband, but he's not me." He tried, desperately to explain.

"Shut up!" She yelled and screwed on a silencer to her gun.

* * *

><p>The night before<p>

3:15 am

Gabriel listened to every tick of the clock. His daughter was past her curfew and he was getting worried. Suddenly the door burst open. He could hear Jenny crying. He got up from the lazy boy and ran to the entrance. What he saw scared him to death. She was covered in blood. He rushed over to her.

"Jenny, what happened?" He said, cradling her in his arms as she collapsed into them.

"I'm... so... s-sorry daddy. I... d-didn't mean to... it... it was...as acc-accident." She said between sobs.

"Shh, calm down, baby. What happened? Are you hurt?" He looked her up and down and couldn't find anything wrong with her. He picked her up and shut the door and brought her to the living room.

"No." She shook her head.

"But I did something horrible. You'll nev-never for-forgive me." She sobbed, putting her head on to his chest.

"What happened?" He said stroking her hair.

"This b-boy, Jamie. He's the captain of the football team. I liked him, thought he was c-cute. He tried to do stuff to me." She sobbed. Gabriel felt his heart plummet.

"Did he hurt you, baby?" She shook her head.

"No. I pushed him away. But, HE WENT RIGHT THROUGH THE WALL." She said hysterically, like she couldn't believe it. Gabriel and Noah had never told Jenny about people with abilities. They had both agreed to wait to tell her until after high school. Obviously, that wasn't the best decision.

"Where did the blood come from?" He asked calmly. He didn't want the blood to be his daughter's.

"He came back and tried again. But then it was like something possessed me. I kicked him to the ground and I grabbed the sharpest thing I could find. And... and I hit him over the head with it... repeatedly." She sobbed. Gabriel soothed his daughter.

"It's okay, baby, we'll tell them it was self defence." She shook her head.

"That's not all." She continued.

"I couldn't get my mind off of his... brain. It was like it was a piece of a puzzle and I needed to fix it. I looked at his brain and it was like everything just clicked." Gabriel's stomach clenched. He didn't think that any of his children would get his ability because usually children of parent's with abilities developed new powers. His ability had been a curse and he had never wanted his children to have that ability. He rocked Jenny in his arms.

"Shh, it's okay. Daddy'll fix it. Everything's going to be alright."

"No, it's not. I'm a freak." She sobbed.

"I killed him and I took his ability." She ran her hand through Gabriel's arm. He knew that would happen

"Get up." He said suddenly. She did as she was told though she was terrified that her Father would agree with her and kick her to the curb. But to her surprise her father levitated his coffee cup into his hand. She put her (still bloodied) hands over her mouth in shock.

"How did you-"

"It was the first ability I took. His name was Brian Davis. He just wanted to get rid of his abilities. I took the first thing I could find and smashed it over his hand." Jenny looked over at her Father in surprise. Looking at her Father now she couldn't imagine him killing anyone.

"I've got numerous abilities, most of which I killed for. For a while I was the most wanted serial killer in America." Jenny gasped, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's because of you I did that?" She whispered looking at him disgustedly.

"I'm so sorry baby." He said trying to hug her. She pushed him away.

"Does Noah know? Does he have this curse?" She asked looking at her bloodied clothes.

"Noah knows, yes. I told him last night after he asked me about it. No, he doesn't have my- our ability. He absorbs people's powers and keeps them... without killing. It isn't as strong as the way we get ours..." He shrugged.

"I haven't killed in over twenty years Jenny. The hunger is always there and sometimes it gets so unbearable that Grand-Pa Noah has to put me in a cell until the urge goes away. Your Mother was the reason I stopped and you and Noah are the reasons why I'll never kill again."

"Was mommy like us?" She asked hopeful.

"She was, so we thought, immortal. She had spontaneous regeneration. She could get stabbed in the heart and survived it. The only way to kill us is by stabbing us where our kill switch is. In the back of the head. I don't know where mine is anymore because I changed shape so much that..." He stopped. This was too much information all at once for her.

"You can't die?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Not unless you get my kill switch."

"Oh." She said. She looked around herself in a daze. She was in shock.

"I... I have to go wash up." She said, rushing out of the room.

Early in the morning Gabriel called Noah to come and talk to his sister. She was still in shock. When Gabriel had seen her in the morning she had scrubbed her hands so hard that they were raw. He had put Polysporin on her hands and wrapped them up in a tensor Band-Aid.

Noah was late and that wasn't like him, especially when it came to a family emergency. Just like the night before he had a horrible gut feeling. He called Noah's cell but there was no answer. Gabriel looked up at Jenny who was sitting curled up in a ball on the sofa. He bent down at eye level with her.

"Jen, I'm just gonna go for a walk around the block to see if Noah's on the way. Is that okay?" Her unfocused eyes locked with her Father's. She nodded and mumbled something. He kissed her cheek and ran down the stairs to go outside. He walked rapidly out of the building. Not too far away, in an alley, Gabriel saw Noah talking to a black haired woman. Gabriel sighed in relief and slowed his pace.

"Noah." He said waving and smiling at him. He saw, as if in slow motion, his son slump against the wall. He stared at him in horror and ran at full speed, flying over cars to get to his son. The black haired woman looked confused. Blood was seeping out of Noah's chest, right next to his heart.

"No, no, no." He kept saying over and over again as he put pressure against his son's chest. He looked up at the black haired woman who was still there looking confused.

"Call 9-1-1, get help!" He yelled at her. Gabriel hadn't noticed his face was wet until a tear fell down on his son's cheek.

"Noah, can you hear me? It's dad, you need to wake up." He said encouragingly. The woman ran out of the alley. She came back shortly after.

"I called for help. You have five minutes to tell me where your kill switch is before I kill him, Sylar." Gabriel's eyes widened. He recognized that voice. Dread, hope, despair and love filled him. He looked up into her green eyes, past the barrel of the gun.

"Claire?" He said, choking over her name.

* * *

><p>5 minutes earlier<p>

"Look at me! I'm not him! I have green eyes, lighter hair and less bushy eyebrows!" He yelled out desperately. Any other time he would have laughed at himself for saying those things.

"Those things can easily change, Sylar. Contacts, hair dye..." Noah reached for his back up gun tied to his ankle. The woman saw this and fired her gun. Noah felt the warmth of his blood on his chest. The world spun before he slumped against the wall and lost consciousness.

"Noah." She heard someone yell out, but she ignored the voice.

Once 'Sylar' had collapsed against the wall she realized her mistake. This wasn't Sylar, because if it was he would've used his powers against her and not with a man made contraption and second he wouldn't be lying on the ground dying. She stared down at the innocent boy's body. She felt horrible. She just killed an innocent man. She heard someone run towards them but she was frozen to the spot. He knelt down next to the boy.

"No, no, no." He kept saying, as if those words could bring this young man back to life. He pressed his hands against the boy's wounds. Claire stared at them in shock. The man looked up at her. She stared at his face in shock. Sylar.

"Call 9-1-1, get help!" He yelled out desperately, tears falling down his face. Claire had never thought that Sylar would ever look _desperate_ for anything, never mind the fact that he was crying.

"Noah, can you hear me? It's dad, you need to wake up." Claire reeled at this new piece of information. Sylar was a Father? No wonder she had confused the young man for him. Sylar couldn't age, that's why they looked almost identical. Claire ran out of the alley, needing air. She took out her cell and called for an ambulance. She was about to run away when a thought stopped her. Wes. She needed to avenge his death. She took out her gun and walked back into the alley. Now, she had a bargaining chip. She looked down at Sylar as she pointed her gun to his head.

"I called for help. You have five minutes to tell me where your kill switch is before I kill him, Sylar." He looked up at her with pleading eyes, and then they turned to shock.

"Claire?" He asked. He had so many emotions in his voice that she couldn't identify all of them. Shock, hope, disbelief...

Gabriel couldn't believe it. Claire, his wife, was back. She wasn't dead. Then he realized that his Claire had a gun in her hand and had shot their son.

"Claire?" He asked again, this time with disbelief and outrage. She stared down at him coldly.

"Why... why did you shoot Noah, Claire? For God sakes, he's our son!" He yelled out angrily. Claire stared at him in shock. He must've been mad to think that she would ever have a child with him.

"Tell me or I'll kill him." She said, turning the gun toward Noah.

"What happened to you, Claire? Where have you been all these years?" He asked confused, desperate and pleading. Claire took a step closer, the gun now inches away from Noah. Gabriel stared into Claire's eyes, desperate to see any flicker of the Claire he used to know. Noah coughed blood and took a deep breath. Both Gabriel and Claire looked at Noah. The bullet slowly came out of his chest. He was healing. Gabriel telekinetically pushed the gun out of Claire's hand and pinned her against the wall.

"Dad?" Noah croaked.

"Yeah, Noah, I'm here." He said softly.

"What happened?" He asked, confused. He almost sounded the way he did when he was ten when he fell off the monkey bars at the park. Gabriel hugged Noah tightly.

"Ow." Noah said weakly.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Claire still pinned to the wall yelled out: "Hey! Get me down! I swear to whatever God there is that I'm going to kill you!"

Her wig fell to the ground and her blonde locks pooled out around her shoulders.

"Mom?" Noah said in disbelief. He looked over at his Father. He nodded.

Both the Gray boys stared at Claire in confusion and shock.

**Please review!**


	4. Forgotten Sanity

Hello, everyone. Sorry that its taken so long to update. I'd forgotten I had already finished this chapter. So here it is. Sorry that it's so short, but I promise the next one will be longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes.

Chapter 4 "Forgotten Sanity"

Jenny was getting worried. Her dad had been gone for awhile and her brother still wasn't back. She had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. She paced the apartment several times. What if the cops had thought it was her brother who had done 'it'? What if they had him in custody? He would be sent to death row all because of her! She knew these thoughts were irrational, but she didn't care. She hurriedly walked out of the apartment and ran down the street. She hailed a cab over to her when she saw her father and brother in an alley. _How odd_, she thought. She walked towards them when she saw a blonde woman pinned to the wall. She ran towards them.

"Dad! What are you doing?" She asked, outraged.

"Jenny." Noah and her dad said at the same time. The woman against the wall looked over at her in confusion.

"Jenny, this has nothing to do with you." Her dad said calmly.

"Like Hell it doesn't! Are you and Noah going to kill her? You told me Noah didn't have the same ability as us!" Noah looked in horror at his sister. His father had never told him about that. Noah cut his sister off in mid rant. Noah turned on his dad.

"When were you going to tell me about this?"

"We just found out last night." Gabriel said calmly. The three of them started fighting again.

"What happened?" Noah asked his sister.

"Nothing, okay! It's in between me and dad."

"Hey! Both of you stop acting like little children! I want you both to cool off and discuss this somewhere else where people won't be staring at us like a bunch of lunatics. For now, you'll both shut your mouths and help me with this situation." Both kids shut their mouths and listened to their father. Claire, who was still hovering against the wall, was surprised at how much Gabriel sounded like her own Father.

"Who is she?" Jenny asked Noah.

"Either she's a shape shifter... or our mom." Claire rolled her eyes. So the girl had blonde hair and the boy had green eyes, it didn't mean she was their mom. No way in hell would she ever shack up with Sylar.

"I am definitely not your mother. My husband was Wes, not Sylar." She said in a dangerous whisper.

"We'll figure this out." Gabriel said. Sirens could be heard in the background. They were getting closer.

"Noah take your sister with you. We're going to grand-pa's."

"Whoah, whoah. What are you talking about? "Noah take your sister?" What does that even mean?" The eighteen year old asked in confusion. Noah got up from the ground.

"It means we're going to fly." Noah said irritably to his sister.

"Fly? What- Noah you're bleeding!" She exclaimed.

"It's fine." Noah showed her where he had been shot.

"See?" He said. Jenny looked absolutely confused. She had gone three shades paler. This was too much, too soon. Before she could protest any further Gabriel grabbed Claire and Noah grabbed Jenny. They shot up into the sky.

Claire was pounding Gabriel's chest and pushing him away.

"If you don't want to fall, then stop that." He said in a steely tone, though his eyes, to Claire's surprise and disgust, were filled with concern and love. She stopped pushing against him and went limp in his arms. Her head rested defeated against his chest. She didn't want to go back to the Institute. Involuntary tears streamed down her cheeks. She felt a finger swipe them off her cheeks.

"I know you don't know what's going on Claire, but everything will be alright." He said in a soft, caring tone. Claire wanted him to be angry with her. She didn't like this side of him. For some reason she didn't hate the caring father, who called himself Gabriel. And that made her want to kill him less. She needed to hate him. She wanted the old Sylar back so that she'd have a reason to be angry; a reason to kill him. They continued flying in the sky towards God knows where, until they were over familiar neighbourhood. Claire looked up at Sylar in surprise. They had just landed in her old back yard.

**Good? Bad? Please review! :)**


End file.
